1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of performing bi-directional optical communication by using a multi-core optical fiber as an optical transmission line, and relates to a multi-core optical fiber suitably used in the bi-directional optical communication.
2. Related Background of the Invention
As compared with optical communication which uses a standard single core optical fiber as an optical transmission line, in optical communication which uses a multi-core optical fiber as an optical transmission line, there is an advantage that a construction cost and maintenance cost per capacity are cheap since large amount of information can be transmitted/received by a smaller number of optical fibers.